1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a simulated cake and, more particularly, to a simulated wedding cake for storing bird seed and confetti.
2. Prior Art
It has been a long held tradition to celebrate the marriage of people who have become wed. A typical wedding celebration, or party, might involve a gathering of the friends and relatives of the newly weds at which a wedding cake is served. The tradition of a wedding cake with the bride and groom ornament on top is a sight that virtually everyone has experienced. Family and friends of the newly weds, in particular, find wedding parties to be most exciting events and they thoroughly enjoy participating in the consumption of the wedding cake and throwing confetti or bird seed at the bride and groom.
The atmosphere of excitement may aggravate the difficulty of distributing confetti or birdseed to all the wedding attendees. Further, wedding cakes commonly served at wedding parties need to be properly portioned, cut and placed on plates requiring the effort of someone skilled with the hands, a facility which all the attendees do not usually possess. The cake itself can be difficult or time consuming to make, and the whole event might require considerable clean up when completed.
Accordingly, a need remains for a simulated wedding cake that overcomes the above-noted shortcomings.